Konoha High!
by Xnaruhina foreverX
Summary: This is my first story and i dunno if i'll continue cuz i think i'll change it. JUst wait. I'll create the new one even better.
1. Chapter 1

Konoha High

Konoha High!!

Dis is my first story but this will be the bios of the naruto characters.

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto. But if I have, it will be a high school.

Uzumaki Naruto

Age: 15

Best friend: Sasuke

Crush/like/future partner: Hinata (for my fanfic, he likes Hinata secretly. But seriously! Look at my pen name!)

Likes: Ramen, pizza,(anything except for vegetables) playing videogames, chatting, exercising, doing pranks, music

Dislikes: Reading, studying, doing nothing, working, arts, role playing

Nicknames: Baka, dope, knuckle head, loser

Uchiha Sasuke

Age: 15

Best friend: Naruto (don't know why they're best friends)

Crush/like/future partner: none (but he gets together w/ Sakura.)

Likes: Sushi, vegetables,(all spicy things except for sweet things) reading, chatting, exercising, music

Dislikes: Losers(except for Naruto & his friends), playing, role playing

Nicknames: Teme, rooster head, emo boy

Haruno Sakura

Age: 15

Best friend: Hinata

Crush/like/future partner: Sasuke

Likes: Cupcakes, donuts(anything sweet except for spicy things), chatting, reading, exercising, arts, music

Dislikes: doing nothing, role playing

Nicknames: Billboard head

Hyuuga Hinata

Age: 15

Best friend: Sakura

Crush/like/future partner: Naruto

Likes: (Just like Naruto but also like vegetables), arts, reading, music, chatting, role playing,

Dislikes: Exercising

Nickname: Shy girl, little mother(you'll know later on)

I think that's all. Am I going to make my story today or tomorrow?

Please review about when to do it.

Xnaruhina foreverX


	2. Chapter 2

Konoha High

Konoha High!!

This is my first one!! Enjoy reading it!! And plsss review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

RRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNG!! The alarm clock ringed. " Damn it!" a blonde boy muttered because he's still sleepy. He looked at the clock and his eyes widen because it's 8:30 am and it's the first day of school. "Oh NO!! I'm late for school!" he said and immediately went to the bathroom and do whatever he needs to do.

"Bye mom! See ya later" he said and kissed his mother. "Bye Naruto-kun." she said. " And don't forget, come home early ok?" she added. "Hai!" Naruto saluted then ran out of the house.

(Earlier in the same day at 6:00 am)

There stood a dark blue haired girl with pearl eyes in a garden. "I sure wish Naruto-kun would be in the same high school as mine" she said. "Oi! Hinata-sama! Let's go before we get late!" a boy said. He has long hair with ponytail and also has an eye like Hinata. "But Neji-san! It's still early in the morning!" Hinata murmured. "Eh!? I thought it's 8:30." Neji said. " Well it's not! So let's stay here for a while." Hinata shouted.(A/N: well, well, well. It seems that Hinata has gained confidence over this years) " Okay, Okay" Neji said and muttered under his breath.

"Huh?" a raven haired boy asked half asleep. "Sasuke! Get up! It's the first day of school!" his brother said. "Yah, yah I'll get up Itachi. But stay out!!" Sasuke shouted then got up. He went to the bathroom and did everything he needed to do. He went down the stairs and sat down on the dining chair beside his brother. " So, Sasuke-kun, what's the next you're going to do?" Sasuke's mother, Mikoto, asked. "Mom, it's the first day of school. Did you forget it?" Sasuke said with a weird look at his mother. "Oh yeah it's the first day of school. So, Sasuke, how's your girlfriend?" Itachi said sarcastically. "She's not my girlfriend!" Sasuke shouted. "I'm leaving!" Sasuke said then took his bag and went to school.

"Mom, I'm going to school now!" a pink haired girl said. "Okay Sakura don't get home late okay?" her mother, Saku, said. "Okay mom!" Sakura shouted(A/N: not to loud k?) then went to school. She ran very fast then Thud! "Hey watch where you're goin-" Sakura trailed off because it was Sasuke. "Oh, sorry about that Sakura. Let me give you a hand" Sasuke calmly said and reached out a hand. Sakura slightly blushed then took Sasuke's hand. "Thanks Sasuke-kun." Sakura said blushing a little. "Nah it's alright. Want me to walk with you?" Sasuke asked. "Sure!" Sakura agreed and nodded then they went to school together.

"Man I hate the first day of school." Naruto muttered while running. (on the other

hand.) "I love school!" Hinata shouted cheerfully while skipping around his cousin. "Hey, Hinata, we're here now." Neji mumbled. "Yay! Let's go in now!" Hinata said cheerfully, again.(A/N:She really changed after these years).

The firs class(home room)

The students were all chatting to each other, even Hinata is now chatting. "Hi guys!" Naruto said after entering the class room. "H-h-h-hey N-n-n-naruto-k-kun" Hinata stuttered with a heavy blush on her.(A/N: Actually she doesn't change one attitude, stuttering in front of Naruto!) "Umm, Hinata-chan? Why are you red all around your face?" Naruto asked as dense as ever then placed his hands on Hinata's face. She screamed and bumped her head into Naruto's. "Ow! What was that for, Hinata?!" Naruto asked loudly. " I-I-I'm s-s-sorry Naruto-kun." Hinata stuttered again. " It's ok, Hinata-chan." Naruto said kindly. _"He, he called me Hinata-chan!" _Hinata thought while still blushing madly then fainted. "Oi! Hinata-chan! Wake up!" Naruto shouted while shaking Hinata carefully. "Excuse me. We're here you know that?" Sakura said madly at Naruto. " And why is Hinata lying on the floor?" Neji said coldly at Naruto. " Sorry to all, but, why is she always fainting?" Naruto asked. "It's obviously she-" Sasuke got cut off by Neji's punch. "It's nothing Naruto" Neji told Naruto. "Oh ok!" Naruto said.

Xnaruhina foreverX: That's all for now. I'll do the 2nd when it's lunch in Konoha high ok? Plsss read and review!


End file.
